la voie du iai
by Yugai
Summary: perte de conscience, meurtre et sexe... quelle chance n'est ce pas. comment faire pour arrêter ? personne n'a su répondre. One Shot Yaoi


La voie du Iai.

Cinquante centimètres, une garde brodée d'argent, ce katana avait coûté deux mois de salaire à Michiru, mais quelle arme ! Il avait dix ans lorsqu'il débuta cet art martial négligé, à son plus grand dam. Cette passion s'était épanouie, lui aussi, le garçonnet maigrichon avait laissé la place à un jeune homme bien bâti, mais pas trop musclé. Ignoré dans son enfance, tout les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers lui.

7H30, l'heure d'y aller. Bien qu'il travaillait tous les soirs, Michiru était un étudiant en anthropologie. Etudier les us et coutumes d'un peuple constituait sa deuxième passion, a fortiori lorsqu'il s'agissait du Japon. Il parlait couramment le japonais, y allait dès qu'il le pouvait. Il s'agissait de ses origines après tout, sa grand-mère était nippone. Le professeur annonça son cours d'un ton monotone, il fallait toute la volonté des élèves pour rester attentifs. Cependant, une fois entré dans le vif du sujet, le supplice s'effaçait pour laisser place à la curiosité pure. Ce cours qui durait quatre heures se finissait trop tôt, malgré des estomacs agonisants. Si la cafétéria était bonne, Michiru préférait manger le bento préparé par sa mère avant qu'il parte en cours, sorte de tradition familiale à laquelle il s'accrochait, car il avait un problème, par moment, il perdait toute, notion d'identité. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Michiru avait donc développé une phobie vis-à-vis de ces crises, qu'il continuait malgré tout à subir.

Il le gardait pour lui, ce besoin de sortir errer dans les rues, sans but. Seuls ses entraînements parvenaient à le sortir de ses transes obsessionnelles. C'est ainsi qu'il se réveilla dans les vestiaires, un soir, sa lame souillée de sang frais. Il paniqua, courut au commissariat le plus proche mais renonça à la dernière minute. Il regagna sa maison et se rua sous la douche, cherchant désespérément à retrouver son calme. Une fois calmé, il alluma la télévision et attendit. Le flash info ne tarda pas, trois élèves de son université avaient été découpés à trois quelques pas de la sorties de cours. Il nettoya sa lame et décida qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Rien n'indiquait que la sang sur le katana soit celui d'un humain après tout. Les cours du lendemain furent annulés, Michiru resta tard au lit, ne consentant à se lever qu'après que sa mère eu tambouriné vingt minutes de suite à sa porte. Le réveil fut donc aussi mauvais que sa nuit. La police n'avait pas de suspect pour le « cas d'école » comme l'avait surnommé la presse.

« pff, comme s'ils pouvaient nous attraper » susurra une voix à l'oreille de Michiru. Il sursauta, il n'y avait personne autour de lui, mais qui avait parlé dans ce cas ? Il semblait que le ricanement qu'il entendait depuis ce moment n'existait que pour lui. Un supplice venu droit de l'enfer à titre privé, quelle chance ! La voix, il ne savait pas comment l'appeler autrement, se faisait de plus en plus présente et pressante. Des pulsions violentes apparurent, Michiru devait se surveiller en permanence. Il n'osait plus sortir de chez lui, voir même de sa chambre, et ce depuis qu'il avait frappé sa sœur. La voix avait alors jubilé. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il avait un problème, un gros problème. Lorsqu'il essaya d'en parler à sa mère, l'autre le musela et prit sa place. Michiru devînt alors spectateur des actes de son propre corps. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il se vit retourner en cours, discuter, rire, puis rentrer à la maison jouer le fils modèle qui sort d'une période difficile. Il se vit aussi se relever la nuit, attraper son katana et partir en ville, en quête d'une proie. Il ne pu s'empêcher de tuer d'autres étudiants, ni de rentrer se recoucher comme si de rien était. Le lendemain, cela recommençait, le tueur à l'épée terrorisait toute la ville. L'autre était maître du jeu, il se vit entamer une relation avec l'un des élève de sa classe, Hiro était un homosexuelle reconnu, qui s'assumait tel qu'il était. Michiru fut donc à son tour mis à l'écart, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Lui qui ne supportait pas l'idée de coucher avec un autre homme, ressentait le désir de l'autre pour cette relation interdite.

Un soir, alors que son corps rejoignait Hiro, Michiru tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, sans grand succès, mais il commençait à lutter avec l'idée de soumission que lui avait imposé cette présence en lui. D'ordinaire passif, l'autre prit ce soir-là des initiatives, jouant de sa langue sur le membre tendu de son partenaire, se plaçant ce soir là au dessus de lui, pour s'empaler lui-même. Cette punition, loin de réduire Michiru au silence, lui fit résoudre de lutter autant que possible contre ça. Et pendant que les jeux sexuels continuaient, lui réfléchissait au moyen de se débarrasser de son bourreau. Durant la période de contrôle de l'autre, un nombre assez conséquent de meurtres s'accumula. Toutes les nuits ou presque, Michiru avait droit à son film d'horreur personnel. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Au bout d'un temps, il parvînt enfin à entrer en guerre avec cette chose qui le privait de lui-même, réussissant par moment à recouvrer l'usage d'un membre. Le combat était acharné, néanmoins Michiru reprit le dessus lorsque l'autre voulut s'en prendre à sa sœur. Akiko n'aurait rien pu faire, seule, il fit un effort de volonté considérable pour reprendre totalement le contrôle de sa personne. La chose tapie au fond de son cœur s'avoua vaincu, temporairement du moins. La mère de Michiru ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils était redevenu tel qu'il était lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, refusant de croire que c'était durant cette période que résidait le problème. Il lui fallut du temps, et toute la patience de ses enfants pour accepter le fait que son fils n'était pas un ado modèle, et qu'il y avait un soucis. Sa réaction fut alors d'emmener son fils à l'hôpital, pour voir ce qui clochait. Il passa une batterie de test pendant lesquels, l'autre, qui s'était réveillé tenta de parler à sa place. Peine perdue, contrairement à sa mère, les médecins n'avaient pas besoin de croire à cette fable du fils prodigue. Le diagnostic tomba : schizophrénie. Shoko, la mère de Michiru s'effondra à l'annonce de la nouvelle, lui fut soulagé, c'était une maladie connue, et soignable.

A partir de là beaucoup de chose changèrent dans la vie du martialiste, d'abord, il n'avait plus de crise de perte d'identité, ensuite, et bien il continua à fréquenter Hiro, qui avait fini par percer sa carapace lorsqu'il s'était excusé de ne pas l'avoir aidé durant tout ce temps (la nouvelle ayant fait le tour du campus, pour la maladie du moins). Les meurtres au sabre s'arrêtèrent aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient commencés, personne ne fit le rapprochement avec Michiru, qui continua à vaquer à ses occupations, redevenu l'enfant insupportable qu'il avait toujours été.


End file.
